


Поэзия мигрени

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Non-Sexual Kink, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Каждый раз боль ощущается по-разному. В этот раз, к примеру, её можно сравнить с океаном.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway & Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Поэзия мигрени

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Кинк — забота, бытовой комфортинг

Что бы не происходило в жизни Спенсера Рида, он не берет отгулы.

Уходы и возвращения коллег, опасные передряги, чокнутые преступники, всевозможные ранения или даже парад планет, совмещенный с захватом Земли инопланетянами и каменным дождем с небес, — ничто в этом мире не способно разлучить Спенсера с работой дольше, чем на пару дней.

Ничто, кроме тяжелой мигрени.

Головная боль приходит нечасто, и такому раскладу нельзя не радоваться. Это раньше, в подростковом возрасте, она, словно престарелая леди на свидание, заявлялась пунктуально — каждые три месяца. Спенсер может понять: регулярные стрессы, круглосуточное сидение за книгами и конспектами, рекалибровка гормонального фона позволяли организму сдаваться и впускать в осязательную часть подсознания гадкие и скользкие щупальца боли. Почему же эти приступы, пусть и редко, раз в год или полгода, но случаются с ним во взрослой жизни, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Казалось бы, сядь после и проанализируй, но когда? Ведь лишь стоит тугому ободку боли вокруг черепа ослабнуть, а прыгающим кругам перед глазами — раствориться, как он умоется, оденется и отправится в Бюро. А там дело, второе, десятое, затем — гостевой визит к Джей-Джей, теплые командные посиделки у Росси, поход с Гарсией по лучшим магазинам для гиков... Момент, когда боль полностью отпускает из своих цепких объятий, Спенсер всегда пропускает — даром, что эйдетическая память. Зато ощущения, в которых приходилось вариться, надолго остаются яркими; возможно, поэтому он и не желает анализировать эти приступы мигрени. Чтобы лишний раз не провалиться во внезапную эмпатию и не призвать боль обратно.

Впрочем, вызывать не приходится. Она успешно справляется со своими возвращениями самостоятельно, к тому же всегда совершенно не вовремя — будто бы что-то может болеть по расписанию.

Спенсер подтягивает к себе ноги, потирает друг о друга озябшие без носков ступни и опускает голову еще ниже, почти касаясь подбородком груди. Поза эмбриона ужасно неудобна, если пытаться лежать в ней на диване в гостиной, но конкретно сейчас у Спенсера нет ни капли сил, чтобы дотащить собственное бренное тело до спальни. Их хватило лишь, чтобы открыть глаза ранним утром, будто в тумане добраться до ванной, умыться, не узнать себя в зеркале, подумать о принятии тайленола, а, не найдя его, позвонить Хотчу с предупреждением о недельном отгуле и упасть на диван. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что, возможно, это всё происходило даже не сегодня, впрочем, Спенсеру немного всё равно.

Пусть только голова прекратит раскалываться.

Каждый раз боль ощущается по-разному. В этот раз, к примеру, её можно сравнить с океаном: она накатывает пульсирующими упругими волнами, ритмично ударяется о виски, расплескивается во всей черепной коробке, кажется, смешиваясь то ли с серым, то ли с белым веществом, а после плавно стекает по затылку аккурат к шее. Спенсер чувствует тонкое покалывание в области глазниц — точно он касается лицом мелкой гальки, рассыпанной на берегу, а вот о самих глазах лучше просто не вспоминать. Их жжет: то ли от океанской соли, то ли от песка.

Чертова мигрень может быть менее поэтичной? 

Спенсер скукоживается еще сильнее, обхватывая руками колени, и издает глухой стон. Он бы отдал всё, лишь бы провалиться в сон, темный, пустой, без сновидений и ощущений, а, проснувшись, снова почувствовать себя человеком. Прямоходящим, смотрящим на мир без содрогания, способным к социальному взаимодействию человеком.

Одна мысль о том, что кто-то может быть рядом с ним, пока он находится в подобном состоянии, ударяет по теменной доли новой вспышкой боли — точно большущая чайка огрела широким крылом, а после еще и обматерила по-птичьи. Спенсер шумно вбирает воздух, давя подступившую тошноту, еще крепче жмурится и потирает пальцами пояс махрового халата. Это помогает хоть как-то справляться с метафорическими образами, подкинутыми сознанием, и оставаться в более-менее здравом уме.

Как долго он изображает насильно вытащенное из чрева матери недоразвитое человеческое дитя, Спенсер не знает. Никогда не испытывая проблем с ощущением времени, нынче он спокойно погружается под его толщу, растворяется в нём, становится с ним одним целым. Похоже, он решает развоплотиться — в надежде, что мигрень отделится от головы, словно чужеродное тело, и всплывет на поверхность. Ну, а он… Он готов побыть утопающим, если это поможет не чувствовать.

Из-под воображаемой толщи воды — или времени, кто знает? — Спенсера понемногу вытаскивает мягкий царапающий звук. Эта самая мягкость невероятно внезапна, ведь обычно во время приступов подобное ощущается как наждачная бумага, притирающаяся к черепу то ли с внутренней, то ли с внешней стороны. Но кто-то или что-то скребется о, кажется, деревянную поверхность нежно, почти невесомо, не раздражая и не добавляя лишнего неудобства.

Обойдясь практически без новых поводов для усиления боли, Спенсер аккуратно приоткрывает глаза. Благо, грубые шторы не пропускают ни единой полоски света, и смотреть на окружающий мир получается вполне терпимо. Медленно моргнув, Спенсер прислушивается и понимает: кто-то тихонько стучится в дверь. Хотя в том, что аккуратное царапанье можно назвать стуком, уверенным быть нельзя.

Еще одно нечеловеческое усилие над самим собой, и Спенсер поднимается с дивана. Перед глазами тут же всё плывет, его самого потряхивает, будто пассажира круизного лайнера во время еще не штормовой, но уже вполне ощутимой волновой качки, и, тем не менее, Спенсер удерживает равновесие. Развернувшись, он по привычке пытается сосчитать, сколько секунд и шагов ему понадобится потратить, чтобы добраться до пункта назначения, только цифры, как залихватские моряки, выплясывают хорнпайп1 и отказываются предоставлять верный ответ. Спенсер проглатывает вязкий комок, вновь подкатившийся к горлу, и начинает продвигаться к двери.

Деревянный косяк внезапно оказывается очень удобным и почти оргазмически прекрасно-прохладным. Прикладываясь изнеможенным мигренью лбом к гладкой поверхности, Спенсер едва удерживается от облегченного хныканья, а затем, не глядя, снимает цепочку и максимально аккуратно проворачивает дверной замок. Чтобы не щелкнул и не сломал хоть и кратковременное и едва вообще присутствующее, но всё же наблюдающееся облегчение.

— Закрой глаза, — шепчут из-за двери, а когда Спенсер, послушавшись, тихо мычит в ответ, аккуратно её приоткрывают и проскальзывают внутрь.

Вторжение другого человека на его территорию проходит с едва различимым шумом и минимальным дискомфортом для самого Спенсера. Хотя, возможно, он уже просто не в состоянии адекватно воспринимать реальность. Впрочем, когда тонкие, но сильные пальцы ложатся ему на предплечья, он всё равно вздрагивает и вынужденно отстраняется от уже нагревшейся от контакта с кожей деревянной поверхности.

— Ты спал? — чужой голос шелестит у самого уха, и это сравнимо с отголосками вечернего бриза: немного беспокойного, немного шаловливого, но практически не беспокоящего. 

Спенсер мягко ведет головой из стороны в сторону, всё еще не поднимая век.

— Ел? — не унимается голос.

— Не помню, — с огромным усилием выдавливает Спенсер, тут же закрывая рот, ощущая, как очередной приступ тошноты наваливается на него девятым валом.

Чужие руки сжимают чуть сильнее, а после мягко подталкивают, вынуждая двигаться. Проходит целая вечность — хотя на деле, вероятно, всего несколько минут, — пока Спенсер вслепую бредет до спальни, опираясь на острое плечо скользящего рядом человека.

Желание лечь, зарывшись носом в многочисленные подушки, разбросанные по кровати, возрастает с каждой секундой, стоит лишь переступить порог комнаты. Но мягкое прикосновение ладони к плечу заставляет замереть, ориентируясь в происходящем исключительно на слух.

Поняв, что он не собирается двигаться, от него быстро отстраняются, а затем растворяются в аккуратных шорохах и шелесте. Спенсер обхватывает себя руками, жмурясь еще сильнее, и старается не перекатываться с носков на пятки, хотя ступни снова ощущаются ледяными осколками айсберга, неудачно прибившимися к борту корабля.

— Пойдем, — голос снова звучит рядом, а чужие пальцы едва прикасаются к левому локтю.

Запах свежевыстиранного белья приятно щекочет ноздри. Со всем возможным в нынешнем состоянии удовольствием Спенсер укладывается на кровать, проводя ребром ладони по идеально застеленным чистым простыням. Матрац прогибается под дополнительным весом, и он чувствует, как чужие пальцы пытаются развязать пояс халата. Несогласно хмыкнув, Спенсер мягко накрывает аккуратную руку своей и едва ощутимо сжимает её.

— Хорошо, я не буду. Плед?

Спенсер не уверен, только на ответ его уже попросту не хватает. Из последних сил он поворачивается на бок — наконец-то можно больше не переживать о возможном падении, как на узком диване, подтягивает колени к груди и замирает, прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию. Когда его осторожно укрывают тонким флисовым пледом, он лишь ведет плечами, вдыхая очередную порцию воздуха чуть громче, и помалу, но верно проваливается в сон.

Очередная волна боли скатывается с затылка пузырчатой соленой пеной.

***

Возвращение к реальности не приносит долгожданного облегчения.

Мигрень по-прежнему напевает свою океанскую песню, создавая подобие непрерывного шипения в ушных раковинах, и Спенсер пытается накрыть голову подушкой, слабо сейчас понимая, что подобное не поможет. 

Уснуть обратно ему не позволяют всё те же аккуратные пальцы, что придерживали во время путешествия к спальне, а после ловко заменяли постельное белье, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить его страдания. 

— Эй, Спенсер… — голос всё еще тихий, но вполне себе осязаемый. Он приятно заглушает плещущийся шум мигрени, и Спенсер, позволив забрать у себя подушку, медленно поворачивается к источнику звука. 

Проморгавшись и облегченно отметив, что песок, прежде режущий глаза, волшебным способом улетучился, он скользит взглядом по очертаниям фигуры, нависшей над кроватью. Длинные темные волосы, чуть вздернутый острый нос и прикрытые теплой кофтой плечи — картинка складывается почти сразу, хоть и не так быстро, как Спенсер привык ранее.

— Элл, — шелестит он пересохшими губами и понимает, что не способен даже попытаться улыбнуться.

— Тихо, герой, — мягко отзывается та, на мгновение коснувшись разгоряченного лба ладонью и смахнув непослушную прядь волос набок. — С возвращением.

Она опускается на кровать, помогает Спенсеру принять полусидящее положение, а затем подносит ко рту стакан.

— Вода с растворимым болеутоляющим, — не превышая возможный уровень громкости, сообщает Элл, и быстро добавляет: — Ничего тяжелого или запрещенного. Всего лишь тайленол из пакетика. 

Жидкость, касающаяся губ и языка, ощутимо соленая, что только укрепляет параллели нынешнего приступа мигрени с океаном. Но Спенсер стоически проглатывает каждую каплю чуть шипящей от лекарства воды: и стараясь утолить жажду, и надеясь на скорый терапевтический эффект от препарата. Когда стакан пустеет, он тяжело выдыхает и возвращает голову на подушку. Сейчас она напоминает ему парус, неудачно свернувшийся после порыва ветра и этим же самым ветром нынче раздуваемый. Ощущения меняются: боль уже не накатывает волнами, теперь она постоянна и беспрерывна, тянущаяся, словно на одной ноте, точно звук гудка парохода. Спасибо, хоть не такая громкая и обескураживающая.

— Как ты… — начинает было Спенсер, но его губ касается прохладный палец, веля замолчать.

— Во вторник утром ты сообщил Хотчу, что не придешь на работу, и больше не подходил к телефону, — медленно, но четко и уверенно объясняет Элл. Пока она говорит, её ладонь аккуратно скользит вдоль предплечья Спенсера, вызывая неконтролируемый поток мурашек. — Мне позвонила обеспокоенная Гарсия, и я приехала, как только смогла. Хватило одного слова «отгул», чтобы понять серьезность происходящего. Что такое еда и лекарства, хозяин этой квартиры плохо знает, а твои приступы — это всегда надолго. Я удивлена, что ты вообще был в сознании к моему приходу.

Спенсер хмурится — ветер тут же раздувает парус в голове еще сильнее, проверяет тонкую ткань на прочность, дразнит и играет с ней со всех сил. Он поднимает ладонь и прикрывает глаза, надеясь хоть так усмирить внезапно усилившуюся боль. Проходит наверняка больше минуты, прежде чем ему это удается — или, возможно, начинает действовать лекарство, но он выдыхает и снова вскидывает взгляд на Элл.

Выражение её лица сложно разобрать в полутьме, царящей в комнате — скорее всего, за окном глубокая ночь, да и Спенсеру не хочется лишний раз напрягать зрение, присматриваясь. Но он все равно уверен, что она смотрит на него с мягкой, практически материнской улыбкой.

— Сегодня четверг, Спенсер, — говорит она, чуть склоняя голову. — Или, возможно, уже даже пятница, я не смотрела на часы, прости. 

Несколько суток болевого шока. Спенсеру неприятна одна только мысль, хотя, казалось бы, он же всё это и пережил. Но одно дело ощущать, а совсем другое — понимать и анализировать. По крайней мере, пытаться. От встрепенувшихся разом мыслей ветер в голове начинает гудеть еще сильнее, и Спенсер соскальзывает чуть ниже, пытаясь снова лечь. 

— Правильно, спи, глупыш, — поправляя плед, одобряюще шепчет Элл.

Будь Спенсеру хоть на йоту легче, он, пожалуй, обязательно бы подискутировал с ней на тему, что люди со значением IQ равным 187 не могут считаться глупыми. Вместо этого он только трется щекой о прохладную ткань подушки, прежде заботливо перевернутую Элл на другой бок, и прикрывает глаза.

Новый порыв ветра вполне способен распутать парус и немного развеять собравшийся сгусток боли. Спенсер очень на это надеется.

***

В этот раз Спенсер просыпается от вкусного и манящего аромата. Гул в голове всё еще, конечно, присутствует, с мигренью не так просто совладать, но запах кофе — явно горячего, свежесваренного, с восхитительными горькими нотками, — заставляет открыть глаза и попытаться смириться с происходящим.

Повернув голову, Спенсер понимает, что проспал всего несколько часов. За неплотно прикрытыми шторами виднеется кусочек темного ночного неба, но зарождающая на востоке заря уже нежно украшает его светлыми разводами.

На прикроватной тумбочке стоит небольшая чашка, от которой поднимается густой пар и, разумеется, исходит столь потрясающий кофейный аромат. Поведя взглядом чуть вбок, Спенсер обнаруживает Элл сидящей в кресле, явно подвинутым ближе к кровати, и внимательно его разглядывающей.

— Тебе снова пора принять лекарство, — слегка извиняющимся тоном сообщает она. — Я подумала, что если разбудить тебя с помощью кофе, ты не будешь слишком сильно злиться.

Спенсер издает приглушенный смешок и сам удивляется тому, что способен на такое, казалось бы, простое проявление эмоций. Боль по-прежнему не отступила, цепляется за стенки черепа, облизывает его изнутри, но теперь уже гораздо мягче, словно шторм вдоволь нагулялся океанскими просторами, а нынче лишь подыскивает подходящий для прощания момент. 

— Спасибо, — глухо отвечает Спенсер и на этот раз садится самостоятельно.

А вот взять чашку он всё же не решается. Элл коротко кивает и, не допуская резких движений, быстро пересаживается на кровать. Она обхватывает фарфоровые стенки ладонями, аккуратно дует на темную поверхность напитка, посылая Спенсеру очередную волну аромата, и подносит чашку к его губам.

— Только аккуратно.

Спенсер облизывается и, поддерживая донышко кружки, делает первый глоток. Губы, разумеется, обжигает, но мигрень уже не настолько лютует, дабы обращать внимание на подобный дискомфорт больше положенного. Да и любые мелкие неурядицы сейчас отступают на задний план, потому что Спенсер наслаждается вкусом кофе. Он, как никто другой, знает, насколько Элл хороша в варке этого замечательного напитка, но сегодня, ему кажется, она превзошла саму себя.

В меру горький, достаточно сладкий, с нотками ореха и, возможно, даже со щепоткой корицы, которую Спенсер не то чтобы жалует, но… Сейчас он никому не отдаст эту чашку, потому как желудок, несколько дней не получавший должного внимания, издает жалобное урчание и требует если не еды, то, по крайней мере, еще кофе.

Это Спенсер ему может организовать.

Изредка жмурясь от отдельных вспышек боли, омывающей виски, Спенсер аккуратными глотками прихлебывает один из вкуснейших в своей жизни кофе, порой облизывает пылающие от соприкосновения с горячей фарфоровой поверхностью губы и бросает на Элл полные благодарности взгляды.

Когда чашка пустеет, он грустно вздыхает и отстраняется. Элл отставляет её обратно на тумбочку и внимательно на него смотрит.

— Еще лекарство, — напоминает она, а потом заминается на пару секунд. — Ты… Если тебе понадобится в туалет…

Спенсер издает полузадушенное кряканье, неловко встряхивает головой и тут же начинает шипеть, стиснув зубы и закрыв глаза. Лишние движения заставляют слегка усилиться практически успокоившийся мигреневый шторм, и от резкой вспышки боли безумно хочется плакать. Только Спенсеру известно: слезы облегчения не добавят, сделают только хуже, заставив опухнуть веки, и снова засыплют глаза мелким береговым песком.

— Прости, Спенсер, прости, — в шепоте Элл скользят открытая нервозность и сожаление.

— Я… в порядке, — все же говорит Спенсер, кое-как справившись с очередным приступом, и даже приоткрыв один глаз — словно в доказательство сказанного.

Немного помолчав, Элл тяжело вздыхает, а затем протягивает ему стакан с лекарством.

— Это необходимо.

Спенсер знает. Поэтому послушно выпивает предложенное и, словив легкое дежавю, снова пытается устроиться поудобней в собственном подушечном царстве. Волны в голове встревожено шумят, до конца, кажется, не решив: успокоиться ли и принести долгожданный штиль, или же позволить зайти буре на второй круг. Спенсеру обидно, словно в детстве: ну почему он должен терпеть подобное вообще? Совершенно некстати вспоминаются слова одного из университетских профессоров, который, даже сам того не зная, кажется, ответил на этот странный и никогда не звучащий вслух вопрос.

«За гениальность всегда приходится чем-то платить, мистер Рид».

Может и так. 

Спенсер потирает глаза руками и надеется, что сон вернется. Кофеин часто действует на него как успокоительное или снотворное, потому, дабы добиться бодрящего эффекта, он кладет в напиток двойную порцию сахара или выпивает далеко не одну чашку кофе. И всё же стоит смириться, что сегодня — не его день. Или точнее будет сказать — не его неделя?

За размышлениями Спенсер едва не упускает момент, когда рядом снова прогибается матрац. Он аккуратно поворачивается в сторону Элл, чтобы как раз увидеть, как она усаживается, упершись в спинку кровати и вытянув ноги. Встретившись со Спенсером взглядом, она мягко улыбается и тянет к нему руки.

— Последний пункт программы исцеления от доктора Гринуэй?

Задумавшись на мгновение, Спенсер прикусывает нижнюю губу, а затем, пытаясь совершать как можно меньше лишних телодвижений, сдвигается в сторону и укладывает голову ей на бедра.

Изящные пальцы тут же проскальзывают сквозь завитки не видевших все эти сутки расчески волос, аккуратно пропускают отдельные пряди, оглаживают подушечками кожу, вычерчивая на ней невиданные узоры. Элл то выписывает кончиками пальцев круги вокруг висков, заставляя волны боли становиться всё тише и спокойней, то ведет линии к затылку, кое-где чуть ощутимо царапая поверхность. От каждого нового прикосновения, от каждой секунды этого непрофессионального, но настолько теплого и искреннего в желании помочь массажа, Спенсер попросту рассыпается, чтобы мгновенно собраться заново. Он смело трется щекой о грубую ткань джинсов, шумно дыша через нос, и жмурится — но на этот раз, к счастью, не от боли. 

Элл едва ощутимо очерчивает костяшкой пальца линию скулы и, явно улыбаясь, ласково хмыкает:

— Давным-давно в далеком сказочном королевстве жил-был мальчик-рыцарь. Он был добрым, храбрым, а еще — очень-очень умным. И звали мальчика-рыцаря Спенсер…

Через силу вслушиваясь в рассказывающий убаюкивающую сказку голос, Спенсер думает, что тот, возможно, вполне способен осушить мигреневый океан.

***

Озорные солнечные лучи самым безобразным образом будят Спенсера после полудня. Он долго и довольно жмурится, сладко зевает и потягивается, пока решает, пора ли проснуться окончательно. Лишь спустя несколько минут он вспоминает о произошедшем и, на мгновение напрягшись, с облегчением констатирует — приступ практически миновал. Легкий зуд, оставшийся где-то на периферии сознания, он свободно может игнорировать, ведь особого дискомфорта он ему не приносит.

Проведя рукой по волосам, он открывает глаза и осматривает комнату. Элл рядом нет, но на прикроватной тумбочке обнаруживается накрытая высокой крышкой тарелка, стакан с водой и пакетик с тайленолом. А еще — лист бумаги, согнутый пополам.

_«Еда, лекарство, ванная, а затем снова сон. Сунешься на работу раньше понедельника, получишь по шее. Искренне надеюсь, что тебе стало легче. Если нет, мой номер ты знаешь. Доктор Элл Гринуэй всегда на страже»._

Спенсер касается пальцами неровных строчек и улыбается. 

Даже мальчикам-рыцарям важно знать, что кто-то обязательно будет нести стражу возле них, если это понадобится. 

Кандидатура доктора Элл Гринуэй устраивает Спенсера более чем.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Под термином хорнпайп понимают несколько форм танца, исполнялись которые в Великобритании и ряде других стран с XVII века. Танец, изначально очень далекий от моря, к началу XVIII-го.


End file.
